Sight Unseen
by Shamil-BlackRose
Summary: Sometimes, the ones that scare us most, are family. Disclaimer, Magnificent Seven are not mine bummer
1. Chapter 1

What would he think if he knew? The question circled. What would they do, if they knew? Followed closely on it's heels. The dreams had started again, coming far more frequently, as of yet, he hadn't had a waking vision. It was just a matter of time though. He was aware of his limits, oh he knew that the others would laugh if they could hear that thought. Despite what many assumed about him, having the Sight guaranteed that he knew his own limits. Would they stand by him, allow him to ride with them still, or would they force him 'for his own good' to stay in town. Put somewhere he could be 'protected' so his Sight could be used for the town. A fate that would kill him, to be trapped, never allowed to make his own decisions or mistakes. One of them did know, and he knew that one would do anything to protect him, even fight the rest of their band of brothers. That one wouldn't allow the town to chain him, to use him, but if that one had too. No he would not place a friend in that position. What would he think if he knew? What would they do, if they knew?

When he had come to this little town, he hadn't expected to stay very long. He certainly hadn't thought that he would find five new friends, and meet up with one old one. Nor have those six become his brothers, the seven of them had gained a reputation that spread beyond the territory.

The Magnificent Seven; led by Chris Larabee a notorious gunslinger, the hazel eyed blonde lived only to die after the death of his wife Sarah and son Adam. He was known for his short temper, quick draw, and glares that could kill. Chris though was a leader, he could be compassionate, by nature he was protective, and the whole Unseelie court weren't enough to stop him if you messed with one of his. The slight blonde was seldom seen in anything other than black, yet color had slowly leached into his closet as he found reason to live for life again. The main source was due to Vin, the pair seemed able to communicate without speaking, reacting to the other's action before the other moved.

Buck Wilmington, a scoundrel with a big heart for women and children. Buck was also skin-walker too, but only Buck, the seer, and the other One knew that. Buck's easy going nature fooled many people into thinking that there was little else to the tall dark haired man. But anyone that took a good look into his deep blue eyes could see the intellect that Buck had. Of course few did, as most had before focused on the slight blonde he traveled with, not the solidly built brunette. Chris and Buck's friendship went back years, once Chris had said it began over ten years ago. Buck had taken JD under his wing, an attempted to teach the youngest everything necessary for survival and living in the western frontier.

Josiah Sanchez, a mage, and a former priest. A solid bear of a man that sought penance for a sin long since paid for. He was the oldest of the seven, the graying hair at his temples giving him a dignified look. A flockless preacher that had found congregation in their brotherhood, out of all of them, Josiah's possible reaction he feared most. Because while Josiah was different than any mage he had met or heard of before, he was still a mage. As such he had been taught to view those with foresight in a very strict manner. Josiah took such a odd attitude towards many other things that mages were taught, yet still the seer feared that this would be one of the few he agreed with.

Vin Tanner, sharpshooter and tracker for the seven. Vin was also a Huntmaster, although the rest of the seven only thought him a former buffalo and bounty hunter, there were definite bonuses to having the sight at times. Vin was second youngest amongst the seven, yet he was Chris' second in command. Vin's looks like Buck's demeanor had a tendency to get him underestimated, his long wavy sandy colored hair hid his piercing blues eyes, his buckskin jacket and loose fitting clothing made him appear scrawny, not that the wiry young man would ever thick. His, what Ezra described as scruffy looks and life experiences made him seem years older than he really was.

Nathan Jackson, Healer, the dark-skinned former slave had a heart for the wounded and ill. Not that he was harmless, the seer was always impressed with Nathan's skill with a blade of any sort, with the sole exception being swords. Nathan was the tallest out of all the seven, his frame even more solid than Buck's yet not quite that of Josiah's. Nathan didn't have the formal training of a doctor, learning instead from his mother as a young child and than later as a stretcher-bearer during the civil war. His gift for healing only a stupid man would deny, many times had Nathan pulled his brothers back from the brink of death. Yet his healing gift led him into trouble also, his inability to say no when faced with an injury had almost gotten him lynched. It had also been the start of what brought the seven together.

Ezra Standish, gambler and conman, with a heart of gold. And the seer admitted to himself, that if Ezra ever heard him 'malign' his character as such he would be dead. Ezra with his calculating green eyes, red-hued hair, and smaller frame, could make himself appear to be less than what he really was, or more for that matter. Ezra used a far more formal mode of speech than the seven, with JD being the only that at times needed a word or three to be defined. For all of Ez's desire to make the others believe that he was at heart a conman, he loved children far to much to fool them. Although he easily fooled strangers, his brothers would laugh at his antics, and be wary of his reprisals when his green eyes light up, he grinned flashing his golden tooth, and his dimples showed.

JD Dunne, the kid sheriff. He was not nearly as naïve as his brothers believed him to be, innocent not by circumstances but by his own choice. JD is the youngest of the seven, smallest in stature currently, but at least he can claim to still be growing. A wide friendly grin, laughing brown eyes, and curly dark hair give him an even more boyish look than accounted to be his age. Oh, not say that he is any less dangerous than his follows, twin pearl-handled colt lightenings sat in his gun belt. Not anywhere near as quick as Larabee, he was still fast, and accurate with both hands. Something not many experienced gunslingers could claim.

I wonder what the others would think if they knew I have a tendency to think in the third person. He mused. The seer was actually surprised that there hadn't been any trouble the last week or so. Since four of the seven had been out of town, he was grateful for it, since his lack of sleep could have put his brothers at risk.

Vin watched his friend from the shadows, he knew the seer had been losing sleep, which meant, either he was Seeing again, or worried about the others that were out of town, or wondering if he should tell the others. The hunter waited, leaning against a building, if it was the last one. There wasn't anything he could say, after all he still hadn't told Chris that he was a hunter or about…No, wasn't anything he could say. The seer was sitting in a chair right outside of the jailhouse. His mind though was else where. Vin understood why his friend hid his sight, it was the reason no hunter would ever willingly go after a 'stolen' seer. When it was discovered that someone had sight, regardless of their age, they were placed in a secure place. Often the house or rooms would be all but featureless. Then the seer was expected to have a vision anytime someone was allowed into see them, even if it meant forcing their Sight. In fact most of the time it meant forcing the Sight, which would result in damage to their eyes, contrary to common belief, most seers were not blind. They had had their eyesight burned out by forcing themselves. Vin shuddered, he had been told once, that it would be like a hunter being pulled into than tossed out of the Huntsong. Over and over again, with little to no reprieve, it would be different if seers had chosen that life, but they didn't. The council of Mages had. His friend knew that if he was discovered and the others did not stand by him, that Vin would do anything necessary to get him away. Ezra would probably help, his empathy, which the seer still hadn't recognized. Would not allow Ezra to stand by and let their brother be tortured.

The seer's focus returned to the present, Vin grabbed the two hot coffee-cups and strode across the street. Vin handed his friend one of the cups, while asking "How ya feeling?" the seer took the cup and swallowed, his eyes met Vin's before dropping and looking at his tea "I don't know, you tell me." He said sarcastically, taking a second sip, he leaned back in his chair, Vin leaned against the jailhouse. "Ok, peppermint, chamomile, and rosehip I get, but where did you get the stargazer lily petals or dried orange peel at?" JD asked, puzzlement coloring his face. Vin smiled slightly, "I asked for it." JD rolled his eyes "fine, be mysterious."

"So what's bugging you?" Vin inquired as he looked out at the street, watching JD from the corner of his eye. "I'm dreaming again," JD grimaced. "They're getting worse. They're coming every night, and multiple times during the night." "Ya need an anchor," Vin stated, "Yeah, but there isn't, I mean, I'd have to tell them." JD said. "Ya could tell Buck." "He'd tell Chris." JD replied with certainty. Vin nodded, "Buck'd ease tha way for ya." Vin replied, "Maybe," JD murmured. As he stared into his tea, as if it would give him the answer. "What else are ya worried about?" JD glared at the sharpshooter, "What that isn't enough for you?" He retorted. Vin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. JD huffed, "fine, I keep seeing three different paths, and the scariest is Matherson ride into town." "He recognizes us?" JD shook his head, "No, but I'm not sure I wouldn't kill him before he has the chance." "Ya wouldn't," Vin said, "I'd put a bullet in him before ya could. What about the other two paths?" "Well, I see the front page of the Clarion, and it has a picture of an Elfish crest, Luke's house crest. And the last one, I see Onyx and Ruby lecturing Chris, Ezra, and someone that look's like Chris." Vin chuckled "I could see them doing that. Which do you think is most likely?" JD tossed his free hand in the air. "Any or all of them, heck, they could all be going to happen or just one. I haven't got a clue." He said exasperated. "Could ya see the date on the Clarion?" JD looked at Vin in shock, his brow furrowed as he thought. "April something," JD closed his eyes, trying to re-picture the image in his head. "Don't push it, maybe ya aren't supposed to know." "All I can remember is April." JD paused, and groaned "I need an anchor."

"When Chris and Buck get back I'm leaving, I got a feeling, and I'm starting to hear the Song, ya can come if you want." Vin offered. JD wrinkled his nose "no thanks, Casey is supposed to come to town today. I want to spend sometime with her."

Vin saddled Peso up, despite his offer to JD, he was glad to go alone. While the Huntsong had just started to call to him, something was tugging at the edge of his senses for the last few days. Unless it was a follow hunter riding along side, he worried about his companions when the Song took him. Another hunter would move in harmony with the Song and him.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Still not mine~~~~

The Hunting Pack had ridden just about an hour after Vin left. A full Hunting Pack of twenty-nine Hunters, with Lord Jer'emy Thorilsel of the Wynter Court, the Queen's Nephew, as the Pack Master. When they had ridden into town, many of the older generation had felt their blood run cold. The last time a full Pack had gathered was before the war. When two members of the Unseelie Court had fallen, and had taken to capturing and brutally torturing children under the age of seven, leaving their broken bodies next to wells and school yards after the children died.

Prayers went up, and hopes were whispered, that the Pack would simply restock and ride on. They didn't, Lord Thorilsel asked to speak with Chris, and informed him that the fell creatures they were Hunting had stopped in the area. The Pack was hoping to set up camp next to town, so that the protective songs played would also protect the townsfolk. Thorilsel also suggested that anyone in the far outlying farms or ranches that did not have protective runes on their land and buildings by brought to town. And if they couldn't be persuaded to stay in town, that at the very least any children they might have could stay within the town borders. As this was suggested, everyone heard the unspoken warning, the creatures were targeting children.

"Still no sign of him?" Buck asked in concern, Chris gave a negative shake of his head, gritting his teeth in anger and worry. "No, Nettie hadn't seen him either." He replied. "Did any of the groups find a sign of the things they're hunting?" Chris asked, eyes flickering over to where the Hunting Pack had set up camp over two weeks before. When Vin had left.

Buck swallowed "Yeah, I was with the group that did. It was ugly Chris," Buck paused and licked his lips. "You know how Vin was worried about that old cat getting to bold?" Chris nodded, Vin had mentioned finding mountain lion prints close to one of the outlying farm's about a month back. "It isn't gonna be a problem. I, hell, it was torn to pieces Chris, and the pieces were scattered over a thirty foot area. The back leg bone was bitten in half, the skull was crushed, and it's fur and bone fragments were all over. There wasn't a single piece of meat left. That little bit of a girl hunter, Cathy. She jumped off her horse." Buck shook his head, admiration in his eyes. "The only person I've ever seen follow a sign like that is Vin. We followed the tracks for five miles before they disappeared." "Disappeared?" Chris asked. "Yeah, Cathy couldn't find a sign nor could any of the other hunters. They said the only thing that could have done that was a form of instant transportation." Buck watched his friend's features tighten, worry for Vin increasing with the knowledge that whatever was being hunted could employ magic of some form. Chris shook his head,  
"I'm riding out with the next bunch of hunters." Chris stated.

JD listened to Buck's story with only half an ear, although he doubted Ezra was paying even that much attention. Vin should be riding into town anytime now. If things actually followed what he'd Seen last night. Well, the resulting shock and chaos would be great enough that he could announce his Sight in the middle of town and offer to read everyone's futures and nobody would even notice him. Was that? His gaze narrowed, Yep. To bad Chris and Nate weren't here.

"Hey Buck isn't that Peso?" JD asked/stated pointing to the south, Buck turned his head to look, JD was pointing at a group of four horses. Most appeared to be carrying double, the last horse in the group did look like that stubborn mule that Vin was so attached too. "Sure looks like it, Kid, wonder who all's riding with him?" Buck asked. Ezra took a small spyglass out of his jacket, "They appear to be children, a teenage boy and a young girl, six or seven at the most, are on the first horse, two girls on the second, and a teenage girl and a boy no more than eight, I'd wager on the third. Mister Tanner seems to be holding an infant."

Vin noticed the crowd gathering with a slight scowl. He had been hoping to slip in, drop the children off and leave without much attention. Dismounting from Peso, he handed the infant he was holding to Mrs. Potter. All of the Hunters in town had joined the crowd. Including the Pack Master, Lord Thorilsel. Vin paused, meeting Lord Thorilsel's eye before moving to one of the other three horses to help the youngsters on back down. Buck, JD, and Ezra moved to help the other children down.

"Tha boy needs a teacher," Vin said inclining his head towards the male teenager. Lord Thorisel looked at the teen, and winced ever so slightly before returning his attention to Vin. "I would assume that that is the only reason you have chosen to ride in at this time." Vin just shrugged a little, while he helped the one of the young girls down. "I was rather certain you would refrain from being in town while the Pack was here." Thorilsel said.

Vin turned to look at him "Yet ya'v played Hunt Call every other song fer two weeks." He retorted, moving back next to Peso. Lord Thorilsel smirked coolly "Just because I did not believe that you would make your presence known, does not imply that I was unaware that you were in the vicinity. I've never been accused of being opposed to improving the odds in my favor." Vin snorted "Ya aint opposed ta cheatin either." He said in reply, while removed several burlap sacks attached to the back of his saddle, and than throwing them at Lord Thorilsel, before swing up into his saddle. "oomph" Vin's lip twitched, as Lord Thorilsel had the wind knocked out of him by the sacks.

Buck moved forward, although he didn't grab Peso's bridle, since the ornery critter would have bitten him if he tried. "When ya gonna be back Junior?" Buck asked, Vin glanced at Lord Thorilsel, than back at Buck "When tha stench clears out." He answered, ignoring the muttering coming from the townsfolk at his disrespect for the Noble or the Hunting Pack. "There is the matter of the reward for both the rescue of the children and the killing of the fell creatures." Thorilsel said.  
"Ya can give it ta Larabee." Vin replied. "Larabee isn't in the town at this moment, and I need to report to the Queen that her favorite fosterling is now a Hunter." Thorilsel retorted with a hiss. Vin looked at Buck "Ya mind holding it, till Larabee gets ta town?" he asked "No," Buck began, "Give it ta Buck than." Vin told Thorilsel, cutting Buck when he paused. The muttering and shock now came from the assembled Hunters. While few if any of the townsfolk spoke enough of any fae tongue to understand what precisely had surprised them. Vin touched his heels to Peso's flanks, turning the horse's head with a touch of the reins against his neck.

"You're wanted for murder in Texas." Thorilsel stated,  
"Yep." Vin replied, stopping Peso.  
"Are you guilty of the crime?" Thorilsel asked, with slight sardonic undertone.  
"Nope" Vin said looking Thorilsel in the eyes, Thorilsel nodded, as if he had already known the fact. Simply desiring to have it verified before he said, "Very well, I'll make sure the reward posters are revoked, and the town is made aware that the Wynter Court is displeased by their placing the guilt on someone innocent of the crime. Your name will be cleared, Little Cousin." Shock stunned all the towns people present. The first one to break from the stupor was Mary, turning to ask Vin something she was once again shocked. Vin was no where in sight! Even if he had ridden out before the conversation turned to Texas, he still should have been within view.

Buck wrinkled his nose, the burlap sacks had contained the heads of three waargs, six trolls (two different types, four of one and two of the other), and an orc princeling. The Hunting Pack had burned them prior to leaving. Everyone now understood what Vin had meant when he mentioned the stench. "What's that awful smell coming from Buck?" Nathan asked,


End file.
